


Eternity of Redemption: Marriage

by wonker8



Series: Eternity of Redemption [2]
Category: Avengers Movie-verse
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marriage!, Ullr!Clint, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton (also known as Ullr, God of Archery) had helped save the world, brought his parents back together, and went to Hel for his dead lover. But now he will face what is perhaps the scariest thing in the world: Double marriage with his mom and dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity of Redemption: Marriage

“Hell no!” Ullr shouted, shaking his head vigorously. He made a giant ‘x’ with his hands. “No, no, and no!”

“Now who’s not being fair?” Sif yelled back. “This can be a great family activity!”

“Marriage is _not– and should never be_ \- a family activity!” Ullr said. “Mom, you’re insane! I am not going to have a double marriage with you and dad!”

“Whyever not? It’s a great idea, and we can double the feast! Besides, I have met everyone that you hold dear on Midgard, so there won’t be any ‘awkward meeting situations!’” Sif declared matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We’re having a double marriage.”

“And I’m telling you no!” Ullr growled. “Phil and I are going to have a _quiet_ wedding. It’s just going to be me, Phil, Natasha, and the guy marrying us. No one else is invited!”

“This isn’t the end of this!” Sif shouted as Ullr threw his hands up and all but ran out of the room.  
*  
“Did you talk to your mom about our marriage?” Phil asked when Clint returned.

The archer snorted. “More like listened to her crazy idea about a double marriage. She’s just so crazy sometimes, Phil. Why can’t she understand that we want a nice, simple wedding without any insane in-laws?”

“… Is this a bad time to mention that I wouldn’t mind a big wedding?”

Clint turned to Phil with wide, betrayed eyes. “You can’t be serious?! You spent a week with them; you’ve seen personally how whacked up everyone here is! Not to mention your folks scare the crap out of me…”

“Just because my mother is ex-SHIELD and my father is part of a secret organization that I don’t have the clearance to talk to you about doesn’t mean they’re going to kill you.”

“Yeah, but they can kill me at least five thousand different ways to Sunday. Besides, you didn’t mention your crazy siblings and grandparents and-”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Overdramatic as always, I see. Alright, you don’t want to see my family, and you don’t want to invite your family. I get that. But why not anyone else from work? Why just Natasha?”

“Well, we need at least one witness,” Clint said. When his lover gave him a stern glare, the archer sighed. “Alright, alright. Fine. It’s because they won’t give us any privacy. We’re always running around, saving Midgard and on Asgard, everyone’s crazy about me being back that they won’t give us any time alone! Is it hard to ask for one frigging hour to ourselves?”

The agent chuckled softly. He pulled Clint close to him. “That’s what the honeymoon is for, you know.”

“But Midgard-”

“The Avengers will take care of it.”

“We can’t stay on Asgard…” Clint said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You haven’t visited some of the other beautiful realms yet, have you?”

“I think that will be perfect for our honeymoon,” Phil said before pulling Clint into a kiss.

Maybe this double marriage idea wouldn’t be too bad, if what Phil was suggesting meant anything.  
*  
“He hates me!” Sif growled as she slammed open the door to Loki’s room.

As punishment for what he did to both Midgard and Asgard, he had been banished to his room, a magic suppressant on him at all time. The only ones allowed in the room were Sif, Odin, and Ullr, much to Thor’s disappointment. There would have been a crueler punishment if not for the fact that Loki had brought back most of the dead from Hel and used his magic to help rebuild New York.

“What did Ullr do now?” Loki asked, looking at Sif with half exasperation and half fondness.

“He called me insane,” Sif gritted out. “And he just won’t see my side of things!”

The Trickster God chuckled softly. “He gets that stubborn pride from you, you know,” he said. “When either of you set your sights on something, you guys get it. It’s rather scary to watch in action.”

“Oh shush you! This is a very important matter!”

“I really don’t see how this is so important. If Ullr doesn’t want a double marriage, then so be it. As long as he doesn’t disappear from our lives again, it shouldn’t matter.”

Sif deflated and collapsed on Loki’s bed. “I hate it when you make sense!” She sighed softly. “I just wanted us to spend more time together as a family. We haven’t done that yet.”

Loki smiled softly at her. He didn’t mention that the time that should have been spent as a family had been spent by arguing. Instead, he just gently stroke Sif’s hair. “He’ll come around,” he told her softly. “He complains and whines, but he’s never disappointed us yet.”

“We raised him well, despite everything, didn’t we?”

Loki couldn’t help but to agree.  
*  
The double wedding was held a week later in Asgard. Most of Phil’s family, the Avengers, and few SHIELD co-workers (at least those with enough clearance) came to join the giant festival.

There were food, ale, and general mayhem of meeting of two different worlds. It generated enough paperwork to drown SHIELD for at least six months after the event. So much ale was consumed that many mortals complained of having a hangover for a few days. Few drunken battles broke out, leaving bruised egos and (in few cases) broken bones.

By the end, most people had fallen asleep in the main dining hall. It was just enough for two just married couples to slip away on their honeymoons.

Who knows if they lived happily ever after? But if you believe in their story, surely you might be able to meet them yourself one day. After all, belief keeps the gods living.


End file.
